The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a structures and methods for attaching a display article to a germinateable seed and a germinated seedling carrying the structure and/or the display article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,787 to Schwartz describes an apparatus and method for attaching novelty articles, such as small precious stones, to a cotton plant for display. A cotton seed is secured in a cage to which is attached the novelty article, and the seed, cage, and novelty article are buried in a planting medium, such that when the plant grows from the seed, the novelty article is secured thereto.
Additional background art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,783,430; 2,096,507; 2,902,795; 2,984,940; 3,908,308; 3,975,859; 4,118,889; and 4,353,183.
The contents of all of the above documents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.